


Sail Away

by Anonymous



Category: Half-Life, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Child Abuse, Enya - Freeform, Evil, Gaslighting, Gen, Homophobic Slurs, Incorrect usage of a shoebox, Rage, Violence, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Benrey was given a task: to babysit Joshua.
Relationships: Benrey & Joshua Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Sail Away

**Author's Note:**

> based off orinoco flow by enya  
> co-written by my friend gummi thx

Benrey was given a task: to babysit Joshua.   
Goron had a very important interview today and the dog kennel said they dont accepts children so he had only one choice. Leave his spawn with none other than Benrey. “You have to babysit him” Gordon said and give him the baby “ok” and then he drove. Away in his white 2006 toyota yaris.   
Mere seconds after being given the toddler. Benrey whipped out a box. Just a normal cardboard boxadic nothing special. Joshua went “poggg”” Benrey put a cookie in the box to lure the child in. Of course, he complied. Crawling into the box. “Nice.” Benrey sighed and shut the box, taping the top shut. Joshua went “oughh waaa” Benrey laughed and picked the box up. Carrying it outside. He took a stroll down to the river, ignoring the increasingly loud cries from inside the box. He shook it a bit when it wouldn't stop. Once he reached the river, he aggressively threw the box into the rushing waters, Joshua screamed in the box and benrey lol’d super hard as the box drifted down the river. The song from the beginning of Madagascar 2 started playing. Meanwhile Gordon was at his interview, wondering how his sweet baby boy was doing in the hands of Benrey the fruit. Gorgon got antsy and decided to give Benrey a call. Benrey’s hello kitty flip phone vibrated. Making him slightly horny. Just slightly tho. He picke dup the phone “hey”  
“Benrey how is joshua doing how many times did he shit himself” Gordon asked. Benrey laugh evilly and Gordan could hear his child screaming “Benrey what is that.” He said.   
“I put him in the water.”


End file.
